wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter pet builds
Overview In the World of Warcraft, the Hunter is able to tame and train his/her pet to specialize in many roles; such as for PvP (Battlegrounds or Arena) or PvE (Soloing, Tanking, or Raiding). Pet Talent Trees Cunning Roles: Utility -''' PvP Pets - Bat, Bird of Prey, Chimaeras (exotic), Nether Ray, Ravager, Serpent, Silithid (exotic), Spiders, Spore Bat, and Wind Serpent. Cunning pets are the most flexible of the three talent trees. Their talents focus on utility and mobility, which makes them especially valuable in PvP fights. But that same flexibility also makes Cunning pets a good all-around choice for soloing and small groups. ''"Cunning pets, like spiders, have a mix of offensive and defensive abilities and are particularly useful in Battlegrounds and Arenas.'"' Ferocity '''Roles: DPS - Raids Pets - Carrion Bird, Cats, Core Hound (exotic), Devilsaurs (exotic), Hyena, Moths, Raptors, Spirit Beast (exotic), Tallstrider, Wasp, and Wolves. Ferocity pets are all about the damage. Their talents focus on increasing both their damage and yours, and they have some nice abilities aimed at keeping them alive as well. Ferocity pets are popular in groups and raids, but can also help polish off enemies extra fast in solo play and PvP. "Ferocious pets, like cats, can dish out damage but can't take it as well." Tenacity Roles: Tank - Solo Pets - Bears, Boars, Crab, Crocolisks, Gorilla, Rhino (exotic), Scorpid, Turtle, Warp Stalker, and Worm (exotic). Tenacity pets have extra health and a variety of talents for staying alive, protecting their friends, and keeping the enemy focused on them and not you. Tenacity pets are excellent for solo questing and leveling and can even tank for a small group in many situations. "Tenacious pets, like turtles, are more defensive and can occupy an enemy's attention while you stay at range." PvP Builds Cunning Battlegrounds ... Arena ... Ferocity Battlegrounds ... Arena ... Tenacity PvP Build First, we see that while Taunt and Gaurd Dog become useless, Other talents take the stage, like Intervene, Charge, and Lionhearted. I’ve left the last few points open, depending on whether or not you want to focus more on defense or offense. A more offensive build would take Cobra Strikes and Spiked Collar, while a defensive build would focus on Great Resistance. Battlegrounds ... Arena ... PvE Builds Cunning Solo ... Group ... Raid ... Ferocity Solo Leveling build at 60 Group ... Raid * Dps Spec at 70 - http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=0md00cc0c0z * Dps spec at 80 - http://www.wowhead.com/?petcalc=0md00fc0czz Tenacity Solo Leveling Build Here we assume that the pet will be able to adequately handle most situations easily, and so we can shift some of the focuse to dps, in order to speed up the leveling process. RoS and Intervene simply wont be as useful in the absence of other players. Group Instance Build Let’s look at a tanking build for playing with a group. The assumption is that you will be off-tanking trash and boss adds, occasionally saving other players, and maybe even main-tanking a few times. Up until the last point, the normal build is pretty straight forward in my opinion.(The last point can be spent in Pet Barding, Intervene, or Charge, depending on your preference. Pet barding is the only talent you can sacrifice, or even would sacrifice, to take both Charge and intervene). To include Great Resistance or Lionhearted for a situational build, decide which other talent you can most easily sacrifice in that situation. For Example: Build that takes Great Resistance Raid ... External links *Petopia: Visual Pet Skill *Wowhead - Pet Calculator *Blog - Big Red Rhino (Tenacity Pets) Category:Guides Category:Hunters Category:Pet abilities Category:Hunter pet help